Infinity Sign
by PainPrincess13
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for language. ExB 33
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye, Phoenix

**This is my first fanfic. I do not own Twilight. But I do own my pink laptop! :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella leave Phoenix because of her parents' business thing. They left Phoenix for a small country called Philippines. Philippines is where Bella will have lots of laughing, partying, shopping, and last but not the least, she'll also have lots of crying. So, let's follow Bella on her life with her loved ones.<strong>

**Chapter 1: Goodbye, Phoenix!**

My name's Lexie Isabella Swan. I am brunette, my eye color is chocolate brown, I have a pale skin because my mother is a part Albino. And I'm not that tall, I'm only 5'5 for crying out loud! I grew up in Phoenix with my Mom, Renee, and Dad, Charlie. They're both business' men. And fuck! They travel a lot! Oh! I almost forgot, I love to swear! Okay. Back to my Mom and Dad. Yeah, they travel a lot. And that gives me so much time with myself. You know, ALONE TIME! And that sucks. Sometimes, I wonder if they love me more than their business. And there's once that we had an argument about their traveling. That happens when I was still in 5th grade…

*** FLASHBACK***

_** I'm in my room, sitting alone with my favorite stuff toy, waiting for Mom and Dad to come home from their trip to Miami, when I heard movements from downstairs. I jump off my bed and go downstairs. Oh, joy! There they are! My precious Mommy and Daddy.**_

_**My Mom spoke up first, "Oh, sweetheart. I thought you're asleep?" she pulls me down the stairs and sat me on her lap.**_

"_**I'm not, Mom. I'm waiting for the both of you to arrive. How's the trip?" I frown.**_

"_**Same old same old, baby! We got them to invest. And we do some shopping for you!" she claps her hand and smiled like a child.**_

_**I get up on her lap, and said, "You know what, Mom? I don't want your gifts for me! You and Dad are always on a trip! You never know what I feel!" tears ready to fall down from my eyes.**_

"_**Shh.. Baby." She tries to hold me but I yank it out.**_

"_**No, Mom! I miss you! You and Dad! Tell me! Who do you love more? Your business or your own daughter?" I'm crying right now.**_

"_**Of course, baby. We love you more than our business. We're doing this for you! To give you a rich life!" she still spoke with a motherly voice.**_

"_**No." shaking my head, she tries to hug me again but I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. There, I bury my face to my pillow and I cried the whole night.**_

*** END FLASHBACK***

And now, here I am. In my room, packing things! Ugh! Yeah, you got it right! We're moving! Because of their stupid business thing. Hell! I loved my hometown! I'm going to miss all my friends! Or should I say, used to be my friends. Because I think they want me to be their friends because of my money. Grr! I don't wanna talk about them.

I'm officially 18 now. But I'll always be a Daddy's Princess. Ha ha! We're moving in a little country called Philippines. I researched about the country and I heard that they speak Tagalog there. OhMyFuckingGosh! I'm gonna learn new language! Yay! I always loved to learn something new.

"Lexie!" my Mom.

"What, Mom?" I shouted back. My room is almost empty.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late." She shouted back.

"Coming" I ran downstairs with my pink bags.

"There, there." My Mom said.

"Mom?" I questioned her.

"Yes, dear?"

"Is my baby going with us?" I asked. Pleading.

"Um.." she fake thinks.

"Please?" I beg.

"No."

"Daaaaaaad!" I shouted.

"Yes, Princess?" my Dad said.

"Mom said my baby will not coming with us. Is that true?" I asked.

"Of course she can." My Dad said. Always giving me what I want.

"Yes! I love you, Dad!" I said.

"Love you, too." Dad goes back outside.

"See, Mom? I always get what I want." I stuck my tongue out to her.

"You are such a Daddy's girl!" she chuckled.

"I love being me!" I laugh.

"Okay, okay! Let's go!"

"I'm coming. Oh! Wait." I ran upstairs to say goodbye to my beloved room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, um.. This is the end of chapter 1 of my first fanfic! So please be kind to me? I want some love and reviews! :))<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Philippines

**I do not own Twilight. But I own a 5 Facebook accounts and 2 Twitter accounts! *smirks***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hello, Philippines!<strong>

The flight was a blur. I slept, ate and read books with my iPad. See? I already got an iPad! I got it when I saw the advertisement of it in the internet. I told it to Dad and he bought me.

Oh, great! We're on Philippines! Yay! When I first saw the surrounding, I was amazed! But it's like hell here! It's super hot! Glad that I wear shorts. I wonder if it's snowing here when Christmas.

"Mom, is it snowing here?" I asked my Mom.

"No, honey." She said with frown

"Great." I pouted.

It's been 1 week since we leave Phoenix. And I am so amazed that when I walked in our house, it's already furnished. My things are already there. And my room's color is pink! And it's huge! More huge than my room in Phoenix. I think I'm going to love Philippines. But, oh, God! Wherever I go, people are staring at me! Like they just saw a ghost! Ugh! That sucks!

I already enrolled in this school called University of Santo Tomas. I can say that the school is also huge! Hell, they own a hospital! *shakes head* Wait, wait! Did I tell you that my baby is here? Oh, no! Yeah, my baby is here! My Ferrari! This is going to be fun!

"Bells!" my Dad called. He always called me Bells.

"Yes?"

"You're going to be late!" he said.

"Crap! Sorry!" I chuckled.

I dressed with a simple pants and a t-shirt. Even though I got what I want, I'm still a simple girl.

"Do you want a ride?" My Daddy asked.

"No, Dad. I like to drive my baby." I said.

When I got to the school, everybody was staring behind me. When I got out of my car, one boy shouted.

"Whoa! Are you a student here?"

"Um.. Yeah." Always the shy type girl.

"Shit! You look like a Hollywood actress!" I only laugh.

"Dude! Look at her! Para siyang Diyosa!" the other boy shouted. I didn't understand though. I think that's their language.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get my schedule." I said politely.

When I got to the office, there's a woman, I think she's in her mid 40s. She quickly stood when she saw me there and greeted me.

"Magandang umaga!" she said.

"Um.. Sorry. I can't understand your language." I said.

"Oh. You're Lexie Isabella Swan? The girl who just moved out from Phoenix. I see. Anyway, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"May I have my schedule?" I said with a soft smile.

"Sure, sweetie." She quickly handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. And one more thing, Hun. You need your teachers to sign in that paper and then go back here to return it."

"Okay. Thanks again." I said with a sweet smile. I walked out of the office and look at my schedule.

7:15-8:15 – English

8:15-9:15 – Trigonometry

9:15-10:15 – Spanish

10:15-11:15 – Lunch

11:15- 12:15 – Biology

12:15-1:15 – Filipino

1:15- 2:15 – P.E

I wonder what's Filipino? I hope that I'm gonna learn their language in that subject.

When I was walking, someone called my name.

"Lexie!" A little pixie-like girl came and hug me.

"Oh." That's all I could manage to say with her energy.

"Nice to meet you!" She sang.

"Um.."

She laughs. "I'm Mary Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Alice."

"So, you're the girl from Phoenix, right?" she asked

"Yeah." I answered.

"Great. May I see your schedule?" she asked

"Sure."

She scan my schedule. A little smile playing on her lips.

"Yay! We have 4 classes together." She said jumping up and down.

"What is it?" I asked

"You'll see. See you soon!" she giggled and left.

English! Here I come! I walk to the English building head down because all people are staring at me. When I made it to my room, the teacher came and asked me.

"You're the new one?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay. Where's your slip?"

"Here" I handed her the paper and she signed it.

"Go to that empty sit at the back."

I quickly followed her instruction. Thank God I'll have my own table. But someone enter the door. I was totally dazed. He has this bed bronze hair. Wait. Did I just say bed? Oh, come on, Lex! He had this intimidating green eyes, a tall figure. 6'6, I think. And he has a pale skin. Just like me. He quickly sat beside me. Oh Fuck! This can't be happening! This is the first time I had a crush! See! I already have a crush on him!

"Hi." He said.

I just nodded my head.

"Bago ka dito?" here we go again. That language.

"Sorry. But I can't understand your language." I simply said.

"Oh. I said if you're new here."

"Yes."

"The girl from Phoenix. Anyway, I'm Edward Anthony Cullen. And you?" Cullen? Cullen? Cullen! Mary Alice Cullen!

"Hey! Are you and Alice related?" I asked.

"Oh. You meet my annoying, energetic, pixie-like sister." He just said.

"Siblings, huh? How come that you're so tall and she's not?" I asked.

He just chuckled and said, "I don't know. Your name?"

"Oh. Lexie Isabella Swan."

"Cute." I blushed ten shades of red.

The teacher begun babbling about the lesson that I've taken. So I don't have difficulties to understand. The subject passed like a blur.

"What's your next subject?" Edward asked.

"Trigonometry."

"Sana may klase pa tayo na magkasama." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. See you!" he walks away to his next class.

Now. Time for my Trigonometry class.

* * *

><p><strong>Para siyang Diyosa – She looks like a Goddess.<strong>

**Magandang Umaga – Good morning.**

**Bago ka dito? – Are you new here?**

**Sana may klase pa tayong magkasama – I hope we have classes together.**

**As always, I'll appreciate your love and reviews! :))**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Them

**Chapter 3: Meeting Them**

Trigonometry. The subject that I hate the most. Ugh! I nervously open the door and handed the Trig teacher my slip and he signed it with amusement.

"You're the girl from Phoenix. Lexie Isabella Swan. Go sit next to Ms. Cullen." He said.

I quickly scan the room to find my pixie-like friend. And then I found her at the middle. I approach her and sit beside her. I just smiled at her.

"Hello to you, too, Lex!" I giggled. Oh, come on! My best friend, Erica Violet, is the only one who calls me Lex.

"Something funny?" she asked.

"Yep." I popped the p. "Because Vi's the only one who calls me Lex, Ali!"

"Who's Vi?" she asked.

"My best friend since kindergarten." I smiled.

She laughed. "Oh! Your best friend is the only one who calls you Lex. And my best enemy is the only one who calls me Ali. THE Edward Anthony Cullen." She said.

"THE?" I asked.

She shakes her head. "You never knew his reputation here."

"Um.." Is he a bad guy? Oh! He's my first crush for God's sake!

Trig and Spanish also passed like a blur. Ali is on my Spanish class, too. And we're on our way to the cafeteria. When we were walking I saw different fast food here! What school is this? *shakes head* They have their own Jollibee, KFC, McDonalds', and many more. Hell! They even have star bucks!

"What's wrong, Lex?" Ali asked me.

"Are all the university here in the Philippines have their own fast food chain?" I asked.

"Almost." She chuckled.

UNBELIEVABLE! When we entered the cafeteria, Ali pull me in a table with 4 people. Edward. A man and a woman with blonde hair. The man was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and he looks like he's from somewhere in South while the woman had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. And there's this creepy man. He's so huge! He was big, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. He had his arm around the blonde girl. I bet they're a thing.

"Hey, guys!" Ali said. They all nodded except for the huge guy.

"Siya ba yung galing Phoenix?" the huge guy said.

"Oo. Siya. But she can't understand our language." Ali answered.

"Bakit? Di pa naman ako marunong mag-english." The huge boy asked and he laugh.

"Ali? Is there something I'm missing?" I whispered to Ali. She laughs.

"This guy here is Emmett. He's just doing his normal routine. Being an idiot." Ali said.

Emmett offers me his hand and I took it to shake. "Hey, Emmett. I'm Lexie Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Bells." He said. Whoa! Bells! I chuckled

"Anything funny?" he asked.

"Yes. Because the only person who calls me Bells is my Daddy." I said.

"Oh." He just simply said.

"And those two with blonde hair are twins. Jasper and Rosalie." Ali said. Interrupting us.

"Hi!" I said to them."

"Hey!" they both said.

"And this is THE Edward Anthony Cullen." She said with excitement.

"Stop it, Ali." Edward said.

"See? He calls me Ali." She chuckled and then frowns, "You two shake hands." She said.

"We have English together, Ali." Edward and I said together. Everybody chuckled.

Me and Ali sat with them eating our lunch when a boy approach our table.

"Cullen." He called. Alice, Edward and Emmett turn to face the boy.

"WHAT?" The three said in unison. What? Wait. Why?

"Hey, easy there! I'm talking to Emmett! Hindi sayo, Alice. Not to you, too, Edward." He said.

"Bakit?" Emmett said.

"I just wanted to remind you about our practice after school, okay?"

"I got it, Mike!" Emmett said. Then Mike walks away from our group.

"Why you, you and you turn when Mike said Cullen?" I point to Alice, Edward and Emmett.

Rosalie chuckled, and said "They're siblings, Bella. Three of them. This idiot here," she pointed to Emmett, "his name is Emmett McCarty Cullen."

"Oh." I just simply said.

"And one more thing, Bella. Edward and Alice are –"

"Stop it, Rose!" Edward interrupts Rosalie from talking.

"Why?" I asked Edward.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Rosalie, tell me. Please?" I beg to Rosalie.

Rosalie and Edward make an eye contact. She got a smirk in her lips.

"They're twins." Jasper said. What? Twins? Just Like Jasper and Rosalie?

"Aw, Jazz! You beat me to it." Rose said.

"Twins?" I voice my thought.

"Yes." Edward said. I just laugh out loud.

"Why?" Ali said.

"Because you are so small and Edward is so tall!" I smirk at her, she pouted.

"You're so dead, Isabella!" Ali said.

"Ayan na si Alice!" Rose said, chuckling.

We have more conversation after that. But I still didn't know what Ali means. Edward is on my Biology class. Although we're lab partners, we haven't talked that much. And I'm a little disappointed with that. Ali and Rosalie are on my Filipino class. The teacher let me not participate with the activity and gave me a dictionary about Filipino language. He said that I have to learn to speak in Tagalog. And I have Gym class with all of them. Gym was so great. Because I'm a Volleyball player back in my hometown. They're all amazed of how I play Volleyball.

End of class. And I already gave back my slip to Mrs. Cope. We're walking towards the parking lot when a girl, looks like a slut for me, approach Edward and kissed him. WHAT THE FUCK? She kissed Edward!

"Ew." Ali said. "disgusting." She frowns.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"That slut's name is Tanya Denali. Edward's girlfriend." Edward's girlfriend? FUCK!

"What the fuck?" I hissed under my breath. Geez!

"What?" Ali asked.

"Nothing. I wanna go home, Ali. Bye." I ran to my car and drove away.

And that's how my first day of school goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Siya ba yung galing Phoenix? – Is she the one from Phoenix?<strong>

**Oo. Siya. – Yes. It's her.**

**Bakit? Di pa naman ako marunong mag-english – Why? I didn't know how to speak English.**

**Bakit? – Why?**

**Ayan na si Alice. – There goes Alice.**


End file.
